Conventional remote check scanning has previously taken three forms: (1) dedicated check scanners provided by financial institutions, each of which cost hundreds of dollars, (2) desktop scanners that can scan a check as well as other documents, and (3) photographing a check with a cell phone or tablet and transmitting that image. In each case, the scanned image can be transmitted to a financial institution for processing. Each of the previous conventional systems and methods suffers from significant drawbacks. With previous form (1), the hardware is expensive. With previous form (2), the process is slow and not intuitive. With previous form (3), the process is very slow, with one check at a time being photographed.